Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that enables a user to select one security level from among a plurality thereof, and to a method of setting the security of this information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus [incorporated, for example, in an MFP (multifunction peripheral) or the like], there is a technique whereby various setting items relating to security are provided for the sake of various security measures such as the prevention of leaks of information and unauthorized access from the outside, and operation is changed over in accordance with the particular setting. Further, there is a technique in which a plurality of security-related setting items are capable of being set collectively [for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-128234 (Document 1)].
However, security-related setting items include items for which it is difficult to judge what the effect will be if a setting is changed. For example, the effect of a network board ON/OFF setting or the like cannot be determined unless the status of use of each board is ascertained in advance. Further, in an apparatus in which it is possible to set a plurality of security setting items collectively merely by setting the security level, there is the possibility that settings will be made collectively without checking the contents of individual settings carefully. This can lead to unexpected situations, such as an in-use host or host application become usable after a setting is changed.